Typically, a user may use a variety of methods to input information into a computing device, such as by typing on a keyboard or by using a pointing device, such as a mouse, a stylus, or the user's own fingers to interact with a graphical user interface presented by the computing device.
In certain situations, it may be desirable for the user to be able to interact with a computing device using speech as input. For example, in the context of mobile devices such as mobile phones, it may be easier for a user to input information into the mobile device via speech instead of having to type on a cramped virtual keyboard presented on the screen of the mobile device.